There have been a number of pliers which have jaws, one of which can be moved parallel to the other jaw and locked in a closed position. Primarily these are toggle action pliers of a type that are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,382. With pliers of this toggle type, the jaws do not stay parallel at all positions, a condition which is not always advantageous in utilizing such type of toggle link pliers. There have also been proposed certain parallel jaw type wrenches in which the jaws operate with racks, such as, for example, illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,878. In effect, the instant invention is a combination of plier action in which squeezing the body and pivotal lever together tend to grip the object, and of a parallel jaw type wrench. The construction obviates release systems that need to be designed for conventional toggle wrenches and improves upon the adjustable wrench, such as the open end wrench with the ratchet type adjustment, in that it provides a clamping action.